The Perfect Day?
by twilightfansunite
Summary: The big day has finally arrived and Alice has planned the wedding perfectly. Edward and Bella are so excited, but what happens when an unexpected visitor shows up? Will all go as planned or will "happily ever after" take on a whole new meaning?
1. Last Human Experience Almost

**Author's Note: Okay, this is my first fan fic, so don't be too hard on me. I know it's all romantic fluff right now, but I have a couple more chapters on Microsoft Word and if the story stays on the path I have it on right now, there will be some action I promise. For those of you who like romantic fluff, cool, for those who don't, oh well, sorry. I know it's probably kinda boring right now, so bear with me and tell me if it sucks. By the way, AUGUST 2nd is when the fourth book comes out, and NOVEMBER 18th is the big movie day (i think)! Can't wait. **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any Twilight characters. Stupid Stephenie Meyer for being a creative genius first. **

BPOV

I gasped frantically. My lungs crumbled inside my body as all my oxygen disappeared. I couldn't breathe. I struggled more and more, desperate for air, only making things worse by inhaling his wonderful scent. He continued kissing me for one last, brief second, and then finally released my mouth. I breathed in heavily, taking in as much air as possible as Edward moved his soft lips from the line of my jaw to the hollow of my neck. The room around me swirled as my breathing became ragged and uneven at his touch.

In response to his intoxication, I threw myself at him with as much force as I could manage, slamming into a brick wall. But I didn't care. I took advantage of his rare flicker of surprise and twisted my arms tightly around his neck, locking my fingers in his tousled bronze hair. My lips found the soft smoothness of his. I knew I had only a short time left before he would pull me away when he started to pull my pressed body from his, but I latched onto him with as much strength as I could. He stopped his refusal, surprisingly, and locked his cold arms around my waist, pulling me into his lap where we sat on his bedAgain, I took advantage of his cooperation, kissing him more fiercely now, as he repeated my gesture and wound his fingers through my hair. I was now more surprised than ever; this was usually farther than he ever let me go when I lost control while he dazzled me. He knew full well that I wanted to wait until after we were married to have… _that_ kind of relationship.

Again, I could scarcely breathe. I let go of his hair, trying, to no avail, to push him off me. He seemed to get the message when he could no longer feel a heartbeat and took his mouth away from mine. I coughed hysterically and struggled to catch my breath. He softly ran his hand up and down my back, occasionally patting it to help me in my quest for oxygen. Finally I seemed to be able to breathe normally again, except for the flutter of my heartbeat at his unintentional dazzling. "Bella," Edward teased, "haven't you gotten used to this by now?"

"No!" I replied, my temper flaring slightly

He only chuckled with dark amusement at my protest. I rolled my eyes. "Okay, time for the human to sleep," he said.

He lifted me off his lap and lay me down on his king-sized black and gold bed. It was late, probably early – very early – Saturday morning. I was having a sleepover with "Alice" for the weekend. I was so tired from our little ordeal that I didn't even bother to protest like I normally would. I counted every second I had with Edward as a miracle, and I usually didn't want to waste a single minute of our time together with petty things like sleep. But tonight, I just let my head rest on the soft, satin pillow with Edward lying right beside me. I sighed contentedly. Edward turned to lie on his side, fastening his arm securely around my waist. We sat there in silence for a moment, knowing that neither of us needed to say anything. He softly hummed my lullaby and I let myself slowly fade into sleep.

**Sooo... REVIEW, tell me what you think.**


	2. Edward's Take

**Author's Note: Okay, I know that this is still romance and stuff, and it'll probably be that way for a couple more chapters. But I promise, some action will happen soon. And please, PLEASE review. I need some constructive criticism or... something. And to jacob-bella4073, thanks for adding me to your favorites, alerts, and everything else. See ya Tuesday!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any characters. I wish I did. But I don't. :( **

EPOV

I loved watching her sleep. Sleep was something I hadn't had in a long time, and I loved watching her in her state of vulnerability. She breathed evenly, creating a soft rhythm. I closed my eyes and hummed quietly along with her. More often than not she would whisper my name in the middle of the night, searching for reassurance that I was still with her. She would say, "I love you, Edward," knowing unconsciously that I would hear it. Even though I already knew, it was nice to hear her say it. "I love you too," I would murmur in reply, resisting the urge to kiss my icy lips to her forehead, not wanting to wake her.

She stirred suddenly in her sleep then. She rolled over, turning to face me, then back again. I moved closer to her, pressing myself against her warm body in an attempt to comfort her. This time I allowed myself to place my lips on her temple and kiss her. "Sleep well, my love," I whispered.

She let a small smile break through in her sleep. I rested my head beside hers, letting her hair tickle my nose. I inhaled her scent, loving the smell of strawberries on her hair mixed with the flowery smell of her blood. It had been only months ago that I'd had a hard time controlling myself in times like these. I loved her, but still needed to build up more self-control. Now I barely noticed my natural instincts, simply enjoying the feast of aromas. I knew I could never hurt her; I loved her much too much.

My thoughts turned to an inevitable subject then: Bella, the one and only love of my life, becoming a vampire. And she wanted to be one all because of me; she wanted to be with me forever. I smiled a little at the thought of Bella being with me forever, never leaving me. _How selfish! _I thought disgustedly to myself. I could never do that to her. I could never turn her into the monstrous creature that she had dangerously encountered many times before, nearly being killed in the process. How could I do that to her? I couldn't steal her soul like that, damning her for all eternity… I cringed at the thought. How could I let her suffer through three days in the pit of hell itself? How could I let her go through that much pain? Even if it meant losing her sooner, I couldn't do it. But how could I deny her the one thing she wanted most? How could I sit by and let her dread every birthday, knowing that she was becoming older than me with every passing second? I knew I could change her myself, like she wanted me to. I knew that I could drain her body of that sweet blood I would love so much, then stop at just the right moment. I knew I could control myself and be able to help her through those three days of immense pain, and then look into her eyes when she woke with as much love as I had before.

I sat up, looking at Bella lovingly while stroking her beautiful hair. I lied back down, sighing with admiration for her. This beautiful creature had stood by me after going through so much. I treated her horribly the first time I met her, ignoring her curious stares and meeting her with cold black eyes. Worse than that, I allowed myself to fall in love with her. I let myself get closer and closer, drawing her into my world, and she drawing me into hers. Soon, we depended on each other, loving with more than just simple puppy love. "Soul mates" was the term we often used, though that didn't even begin to describe our relationship. Even when I told her what I truly was, the horrible monster that she wants to become, she didn't shy away. She didn't run in fear, screaming behind her. If anything, she got closer to me. And then I did the most horrible thing I could ever do: I left. I abandoned her faithful side because I thought it was what was best. I promised her that I would never leave her as long as it was in her best interest, and after Jasper attacked her… I flinched at the memory of her eighteenth birthday… I didn't think it was in her best interest to be around me anymore. _It will be as if I never existed _I had told her. Even after I put her through all of that pain, she still stuck with me no matter what. Constantly telling me she loves me, clinging to my side, putting up with my temper. I shook my head, not being able to believe that Bella could need me and love me so much after I put her through all that. I looked over towards her, smiling. "Sleep well, my love," I repeated.

**REVIEW! PRESS THAT TINY BUTTON!**


	3. Bella's Surprise

**Author's Note: Hey, new chapter. Still fluff n' stuff, but something will happen soon, I promise. I know I keep saying I promise, and then the new chapter isstill romance, but I swear I'm not lying. Please review! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any book or character in the Twilight series. I'm sad. I wonder what it would be like to own Edward...hehe. **

BPOV

I woke to another gray day with Edward, as always, sitting beside me. "Good morning, love," he said, leaning over to kiss me quickly.

I smiled at him, staring into those golden orbs he had for eyes. I wanted so badly to get lost in those clear pools of topaz forever. "Good morning," I replied cheerfully.

He swept me up into his arms, hugging me close to him as we ran downstairs to the Cullen's kitchen. "Hungry?" he asked.

"Sure," I shrugged.

I sat eating my bowl of Fruit Loops quietly. I knew that no one in the Cullen family ever even looked at the food in their house; it was all a charade for any unknowing, rare human visitor. They preferred to get their food in a wilder fashion than simply going to the grocery store. I glanced at Edward's smoldered golden eyes, beaming with relief. He wouldn't have to go hunting again for a couple of weeks. He just silently stared back at me, a small smile on his face. Alice walked – no, glided – into the room just then, happier and more upbeat than usual. "Good morning, Alice," I greeted her suspiciously.

"Hello, Bella," she chirped, coming over to the table to peck me once on each cheek in greeting.

"And to what do we owe this massively cheerful mood?" Edward interjected then.

"Like you don't already know," Alice teased. Another smile appeared on Edward's beautiful face.

Now I knew that something was definitely up. "What's going on?" I asked, frustrated.

"Bella," Alice laughed, "don't you know what day it is?"

"Saturday?" I guessed, not getting the joke.

"Yes, it's Saturday, the seventh of August," she replied, getting more cheerful by the minute.

I suddenly knew why Alice was so happy, and why Edward was trying not to laugh. Alice, seeming to pick up on my sudden revelation, piped up, "Yes, Saturday, the seventh, exactly a week before your wedding!"

"What!?" I screamed. I hadn't expected the day to come so soon. Although I'd grown accustomed, even a little fond of the idea of marrying Edward, I didn't think the weeks had flown by that fast. I was suddenly panicked, almost on the verge of hyperventilation. Edward walked around to my side of the table, taking my hand and rubbing soothing circles into it with his thumb. This wasn't the first time he'd had to calm me down like this. Where was Jasper when you needed him? "Don't worry, love, everything is going to be fine."

I looked up at him, less horrified now. I smiled up at him and he smiled reassuringly back. He kissed my cheek, saying, "You'll be fine."

**REVIEW! Or else... (please). **


	4. The Wedding

**Author's Note: YAY, another chapter. Hope ya'll like it. I know, I know they're pretty darn short, but I'm working on it. Or trying to. Review please. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. You do not own Twilight. We all do not own Twilight. Therefore, we are all sad, hopeless obsessee people. **

One Week Later

BPOV

The night had finally come. I was getting married to Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. I remembered the day he first proposed, when I was still uncomfortable with the idea of marriage at eighteen. But now, I was actually excited. Alice had done a perfect job with the setup and guest list and… everything. She had helped me pick out my wedding dress, an antique that she had stashed in the back of her huge closet. It was so beautiful. I couldn't wait for Edward to see. Of course, he probably already had seen it in Alice's mind. _Stupid mind reader _I thought. A soft knock sounded at the door to Alice's room, my dressing room.

EPOV

I knocked softly at the door to Bella's dressing room. "Go away!" Alice shouted through the wood at me. "You can't see her yet! You can't see the bride in her wedding dress until she walks down the aisle! It's tradition!"

I laughed. "Alice, I've already seen it in your mind a dozen times."

"So! You still can't come in!"

"Alice, please! I'll keep my eyes closed, I promise."

There was a long silence as I waited for Alice to make up her mind. "Fine," she grumbled, "but no peeking."

"I swear," I chuckled as I opened the door, keeping my eyes closed. "Alice, it's kind of hard to get to Bella when I can't even see her."

Alice sighed, grumbling some more. She grabbed my arm and guided me over to my wife-to-be. Bella's hands wrapped around my arms, pulling them firmly around her waist. Even with my eyes closed I could feel her reach up on her toes to find my lips for our last, non-married kiss. I felt her lips against mine, as she kissed me sweetly, gently. I pulled her slightly closer to me as she softly put her arms around my neck. I breathed in, inhaling her wonderful scent. I wanted so much to go on, to preserve the kiss forever. I heard Emmett, one of my best men, walk in then. He laughed, saying, "Hey you two save it for the honeymoon!"

We stopped then, pulling away from each other. I wanted to glare at him, but remembered that I had to keep my eyes closed to fulfill Alice's wishes. I simply turned around and walked out of the room with him then, calling behind me to Bella, "See you soon."

BPOV

I watched Edward walk out of the room with Emmett elbowing him playfully and snickering. I rolled my eyes. Alice shut the door behind them. She was silent then, probably consumed with last minute wedding details. Another soft knock came at the door then. "Go away!" Alice yelled, assuming it was Edward.

"Umm… it's me, Charlie."

"Come on in, Dad," I yelled to him, glaring at Alice for the mix-up.

Charlie opened the door and walked in. He was wearing a classic black tux that was two inches too short. The pant legs ended above his ankles and the cuffs were way above his wrists. His graying hair was smoothed back and he fidgeted with his too-tight tie. Alice left the room, looking up at him with apologetic eyes as she made her exit. Charlie looked up at me, a slight sadness touching the corners of his eyes. I guessed it was because he had to give up his little girl today. Although every father wanted his daughter to find a good man to get married to, it was still a sad day when they would actually see their babies leave. And Charlie didn't exactly approve of my choice to marry Edward. He would probably much rather see me hanging out with Jacob at La Push than marrying the absolute best person in the world. At least in my eyes, Edward was the best. Charlie's eyes saw a much different view of the world. "Hey Bells," he said awkwardly. "You look… uh… really nice."

"Thanks, Dad," I replied a little sheepishly. I, like Charlie, was not good at expressing my emotions.

'So, uh, I guess… this is it," he said.

"Yeah, I guess it is."

"Bells…" he started awkwardly.

"Yeah dad," I asked, getting nervous now. I wasn't sure if he was going to plead with me not to do this or give me another "talk". I shuddered at the uncomfortable memory of when Charlie had tried to talk to me about my sexual relationship with Edward.

"Um… I just want you to know…" he stuttered, "I'm happy for you."

That took me off guard. I looked down, blushing slightly. "Oh, um okay. What made you change your mind?"

"I know I haven't exactly hidden my distaste for him… but I see the way he looks at you. And the way you look at him. I know how much you love each other, and I know he'll take care of you. He's a good guy, even if I don't like him."

I was stunned. In the entire time I'd lived with him, Charlie had never said so many words, especially ones so… heartfelt. I felt the tears begin to well up in my eyes. If only he knew that this may very well be the last time he would see me. I was planning on taking the ultimate plunge and exchanging my soul for an eternity with Edward. I held back the rising lump in my throat. "Th- thank you," I managed to choke out.

Alice walked in the room then. _Thank you, Alice _I thought. She had saved me from an uncomfortable sobbing spell in front of Charlie. "It's time."

**REVIEW! I'M BEGGING YOU! I PROMISE TO LOVE YOU AND HUG YOU AND CALL YOU GEORGE! HI GEORGE! **


	5. The Wedding Continued

**Author's Note: Yeah, I know another short chapter. But the next one is long. Or longer, anyways. And thanks for all the reviews, I really appreciate them. This one is the wedding. YAY! **

**Disclaimer: My mind is not nearly as brilliant as Stephenie Meyer's. My mind doesn't even deserve to breath the same brain juice as her mind. If it did, I would be rich and own the Twilight series, and Edward...hmmm (plans for world domination come to my un-brilliant mind). **

BPOV

Charlie left the room to wait for the ceremony to start. I quickly composed myself, trying to get all my emotions under control. If I cried now I would ruin the hours of hard work Alice had put into my makeup. I was wearing a light pink eye shadow, my eyes lined with black eye liner and my lashes curled with black mascara; no blush – no need to bring more color into my cheeks, as they would probably turn red more times than I could count today – ; and shiny, clear lip gloss. My hair was down, with fancy barrettes helping hold it in place – as if the ten cans of hairspray in my hair wouldn't do the job – and white flowers intertwined into the strands. I walked down the long staircase with Alice, proudly only tripping twice in the heels she had put me in. She led me out to the side of the Cullen mansion; we stopped at the first golden archway she had set up. She walked ahead, leaving me so she could make sure everything was in order. As she disappeared behind the corner she looked back and gave me a small smile of encouragement and reassurance that everything would be perfect. I smiled back at her, and then she disappeared. I moved forward to meet a waiting Charlie and the music started: da dada dum, da dada dum. Charlie hooked his arm onto mine and we rounded the bend to face the Cullen's backyard. I gasped at the sight in front of me.

A transparent, silvery curtain covered the entire backyard, creating a dome-like effect. A long white shimmery carpet was laid out in front of us, with tall golden arches periodically placed leading to the altar. On either side of us were simple wooden white chairs filled with the small number of guests that had been invited. I was shocked again to find a large russet boy sitting in one of those chairs near the front row. I didn't remember approving Jacob on the guest list I had checked and double-checked with Alice. I hadn't wanted to make him uncomfortable by sending him an invitation if he didn't want anything to do with the wedding. But now that he was actually here, I was glad he had been invited. Large round tables draped in a black shimmery cloth sat near the edges of the dome, with candles dimly glowing in the many trees surrounding the yard. Flower arrangements with red and white roses were placed in the center of each table. One of the tables was set aside just for presents, and it was piled up. I frowned slightly; I didn't like people spending money on me at all. The stars in the midnight black sky above shone brightly, but were covered in a thin, glimmering, foggy haze. I was thankful. I didn't want Edward's skin to attract too much attention. A small DJ station was set up at the back, playing the typical wedding tune.

I walked forward slowly with Charlie, moving with the rhythm of the music. Then, for the third time in seconds, I quietly gasped. My eyes had just seen the most beautiful thing of the whole wedding: my husband-to-be. Edward was dressed in a sharp black suit and loose gold tie with a white shirt underneath. His bronze hair was, as always, in a casual disarray and it ruffled in the slight breeze. He smiled my favorite crooked smile and his golden eyes looked happily at me as a walked towards him. As I got closer and closer to the altar I could feel my heart start to beat wilder and faster with each step. Edward's grin widened as he heard it. I blushed. He smiled even wider. I blushed deeper, going tomato red. On the left of Edward stood my bridesmaids: Alice, Rosalie, and Angela. They all looked beautiful, clad in knee-length, shiny gold dresses. On his right were his best men: Jasper, Emmett, and Ben. They were all dressed in white suits with gold shirts underneath. We finally reached the altar. Charlie let go of my arm and gave Edward a slight nod before moving aside. I took my place beside Edward and smiled. We held each other's gaze for a moment, then reluctantly broke away when the priest started speaking then. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate this momentous occasion in which we join these two people together in holy matrimony. If there is anyone who believes that these two people should not be wed, please speak now or forever hold your peace."

I held my breath, waiting for someone to speak up. The moments ticked by slowly and I wished that the priest would hurry up and move on already. I started to relax when no one immediately shouted for the wedding to end. The priest opened his mouth to speak, and then his eyes focused on something behind me. I waited for him to continue, but his mouth closed. I turned around slowly to see what he was waiting for, and then I saw him.

**BUM BUM BUM! What will happen next, I wonder? Who is this mysterious stranger, and what evil deeds will he accomplish, or is he not evil at all? Hmmm... **


	6. Bad Dog

**Author's Note: I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY that it took me so long to update. But I had Governor's Cup State Finals to prepare for and then go to. I sucked. No one from my school placed, but we all had a really good time. Hope you like this chapter, and thanks to those who didn't give up on my story because of my slowness. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight...yada yada...blah blah blah...sure sure...and all that jazz...(insert your phrase of boredom here). **

BPOV

' "…_If there is anyone who believes that these two people should not be wed, please speak now or forever hold your peace." I held my breath, waiting for someone to speak up. The moments ticked by slowly and I wished that the priest would hurry up and move on already. I started to relax when no one immediately shouted for the wedding to end. The priest opened his mouth to speak, and then his eyes focused on something behind me. I waited for him to continue, but his mouth closed. I turned around slowly to see what he was waiting for, and then I saw him.' _

I turned around to see Jacob Black stand up, pointing his finger in my general direction, and yell harshly, "I OBJECT!" 

A loud gasp erupted from the audience as all the guests stared at him, shocked. I stood there stunned, just staring at him dumbfounded. Did he seriously just do that! Did Jacob Black, my friend, my personal sun during the darkest times of my life, just object to the event that would completely fill my soon-to-be-gone soul with happiness? I couldn't believe it. I knew that he wasn't happy that I chose Edward over him, but still… would he resort to hurting me like that just for his selfish feelings? Apparently, he would. 

My surprise quickly changed to anger. All signs of my spell of stupidity disappeared and were replaced with rage and a burning desire to slap Jacob across his stupid tan face. He was glaring at Edward and I, and I stared back with the meanest death-glare I could manage. I glanced up at Edward and saw that he too, 

was very angry. VERY angry. I touched his arm gently, softening the look in my eyes. He looked at me, his eyes hard from the recent uproar. "Edward," I warned, "it's okay." 

"Bella," he said through clenched teeth, "that _dog _just ruined what could have been one of the happiest moments of our lives, all because he can't control himself." 

"Edward, just let me yell at him for a minute, and you can kill him later when there aren't so many witnesses." 

His eyes lightened at this prospect. "Okay then."

"I was kidding Edward," I replied, "though at this particular moment his death doesn't sound like a bad thing." 

Edward chuckled a little at my temper, then kissed my hair. I smiled at him weakly, then walked over to Jacob. I struggled to suppress the scream that I wanted to throw in his stupid face. I controlled my flare of fury, coming closer to him and whispering "Jacob, can I please speak to you for a moment." 

"Uh… sure Bells." 

We walked away, towards the back door of the house, while Alice attempted to control the crowd that had now begun to grow out of hand with the sudden disorienting occurrence. I led him through the kitchen and into the living room. I stopped in the middle of the living room, and prepared myself to face the 

angry werewolf boy. I whirled around, my hair whipping around my face. "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR FRICKIN' PROBLEM!" I yelled violently. 

Jacob began to shake, and I waited patiently for him to get his anger under control, my own fury brewing up inside of me and getting bigger with each tick of the clock, threatening to spill over at any second. Finally, he seemed to have control over himself. "Bella," he started calmly, "my problem is…" 

His rage took hold of him once again as he screamed at me, "MY PROBLEM IS THAT YOU'RE GOING TO MARRY A BLOODSUCKING LEECH!"

My anger finally bubbled over, falling out of me in boiling waves of resentment. "JACOB HOW DARE YOU COME HERE AND RUIN THE WEDDING? HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME? 

"Bella, please," he was quiet now, pleading with me, "please don't do this."

"DO WHAT?" I was still angry at him for spoiling my happiest moments. "GET MARRIED TO THE LOVE OF MY LIFE, BE COMEPLETELY HAPPY, BE WHOLE!"

"Please," he begged, "just… just come with me."

"W- What?" I asked, stupidity taking over again. 

"Come with me! Forget this whole thing and just come with me, and we can be happy together. Just you and me." 

My mouth hung wide open. I was stunned; Jacob was full of surprises tonight. "W- What?" I repeated. I came back to reality then, closing my mouth and processing what had just been asked of me. All was silent as I thought carefully about my answer, trying not to upset him too much with it. I wasn't exactly in the mood to go to the hospital on my wedding night for being mauled by a gigantic werewolf. "Jacob," I said slowly, "I chose him." 

I let the words sink in and Jacob seemed not to understand. But then his hands started to shake, soon followed by his chest, then his whole body. I looked at him, fearful, and he glared at me. But seeing my fear put him under control. "Sorry, Bells," he mumbled. 

"Jacob, look…" I trailed off, uncomfortable. "He makes me whole again. I need him. I choose him."

"He only makes you whole after he tore you in half!" Jacob said, hurt touching his dark eyes. 

"I know. But…" I stopped, not knowing what else to say. "Jacob, I'm sorry. But I'm getting married to him whether you like it or not. I love him."

"You love me too! You told me!" he replied, hurt spreading across his face again. I hated hurting him like this. 

"I know, I do love you…but," I trailed off again. 

"But what?" 

"But, he's my other half. I don't know how to make you understand. But, I am marrying him." 

Tears began to well up in my eyes. I was overwhelmed by the recent events, and my emotions threatened to take me over. I fought back the lump in my throat and walked quickly out of the room, leaving Jacob to dwell over all the pain I had just caused him. I held my head down, desperately trying not to cry. I ran into a cold brick wall, looking up to see the tortured topaz eyes of my fiancée. "I'm okay," I reassured him, "I promise."

"Bella, I'm so sorry you had to go through that, especially on tonight of all nights," he comforted me. 

"It's okay. I'm fine, really. Just overwhelmed," I replied. 

He pulled me up into a hug and I laid my head on his shoulder. We both stood silently just outside the back door, just standing there. Finally, he pulled away, looking into my eyes. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Positive." 

Alice came around the corner, looking apologetic. "Everything's back in order, Bella. Are you ready for a do-over?"

I nodded my head eagerly, and she and Edward both chuckled. "Then it's time, again." 


	7. The Wedding, Again

**Author's Note: Okay people of this is the big wedding do-over. And I know I'm kinda spoiling some parts in the chapter by saying this, but I had some trouble with the vows. So let me know if I screwed them up. I'm so proud of myself for this chapter though. Oh, and the song that is used in this chapter is "I Loved Her First" by Heartland. And now for your reading pleasure, I present to you...chapter seven. **

**Disclaimer: Do I look like Stephenie Meyer? I didn't think so. I don't own any part of the best book series in the universe EVER nor do I own the Heartland song. Nor do I want to own the Heartland song. Yeah. **

BPOV

Alice started off towards the wedding venue while Edward and I followed. As we walked away from the Cullen mansion, a loud crashing noise came from the house. I gasped at the uproar and turned around to see a russet tail snaking around the other side of the house. _Sigh._ I hated hurting him so much, but… No. I would not think of Jacob Black any longer on my wedding day. This day was strictly for me and Edward. "We'll probably have some furniture to replace," Edward sighed passively.

I said nothing, but laughed halfheartedly to myself. Jacob probably _had_ broken something when he phased. The Cullen living room was only so big. Edward, Alice, and I parted then. He went to go wait by the altar and she went to make sure everything was perfect, again, while I met Charlie at the first golden archway, again. "Hey Bells," he greeted me warmly.

"Hey Ch-dad," I smiled back.

He looked down at his shoes, unsure of what to say after the big fiasco. I understood. I didn't really know what to say either. Jacob had caught everyone so off guard. "Bells, I-I'm sorry…'bout what Jake did," he stuttered awkwardly.

"S'okay," I mumbled back. "We talked…"

Charlie nodded his head in understanding, and, thankfully, the music started up, again. _Da da da dum, da da da dum._ I couldn't suppress the butterflies that now flew inside my stomach. I couldn't hold back the excitement I felt. As Charlie and I hooked arms, I beamed with the brightest smile I could manage without my cheeks hurting. We walked forward, arm in arm, down the shimmery carpet and I smiled even bigger (if that were possible) as I saw my own personal Greek god in front of me.

EPOV

I smiled Bella's favorite "crooked smile" as she appeared from the side of the house with her father. She was smiling as bright as my skin in the sunlight as she walked towards me, stumbling on her heels slightly. I laughed inwardly to myself at her clumsiness. She looked more lovely than ever, if that were even possible. She was wearing the most beautiful dress. It was white and sleeveless, with antique lace detail on the bodice. The neckline ended below the collarbone, plunging in a deep U-shape. It hugged her upper body, then flowed out slightly at the hips, ending mid-calf. **(Sorry, I couldn't remember what the actual dress looked like and was too lazy to get the book from my bookcase and look it up. Hopefully I didn't screw it up too bad.)**

Paired with it were tall, silver heels, which matched the silver barrettes in her hair. Her long, curled brunette hair swirled around her heart-shaped face in the breeze, making her even more dazzling. I could hear her heartbeat accelerate with each step as she got closer to me. I smiled again and she returned it warmly. She was five steps away, _thump,_ four steps away,_ thump,_ three, _thump, thump,_ two,_ thump thump thump, _one,_ thump thump thump thump thump. _Finally, she was with me. Charlie nodded kindly at me as he released her arm and sat in the front row on the bride's side. I took her hand as she stepped up to me at the altar and the priest began, again.

BPOV

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate this momentous occasion in which we join these two people together in holy matrimony. If there is anyone who believes that these two people should not be wed, please speak now or forever hold your peace."

I waited nervously with bated breath, hoping no other interruptions would come. Then I remember that Jacob had left, and that dimmed my anxiousness a little. The priest started speaking again. "Edward, it is my understanding that you and Bella wish to exchange your own vows."

He nodded, then looked back at me. His liquid gold eyes gazed intently into my muddy brown ones and I felt love radiate from him. I smiled. Jeez, I couldn't stop doing that today. He smiled back and started to talk. "Isabella Swan, I love you with everything I have. I give myself, surely and completely, to you. You are my one and only true love, the reason for my existence. Before you came into my life, I was a hard, lonely, empty shell. I was simply in the world, not having purpose or meaning. But you brought me out of my darkness and filled me with more happiness than I ever thought possible. With you, I am whole. I'm here for one sole reason: to be with you. I love you, Bella. You've captured my heart, and it is yours. Now and forever."

He slipped the beautiful gold wedding band on my ring finger. Set in it were three diamonds; one sparkled in the center while two small, heart-shaped ones twinkled on either side of it. I gasped at its beauty as Edward kissed my hand. Tears of happiness welled up in my eyes. I couldn't keep a few from spilling over and running down my cheeks. I had never heard anything so amazing in my life. Not even Charlie's earlier supportive speech could top that. Edward and I just looked at each other for a moment, caught up in the moment. We were brought back to reality when the priest quietly cleared his throat, signaling me to continue with the ceremony. I choked back the tears so my voice wouldn't break during my speech. I stared as hard as I could into Edward's eyes while I began speaking. "Edward Cullen, I've got your heart and have no intention of giving it back." The audience laughed a little and Edward smiled at my statement before I continued. "You've comforted me in my darkest hours and been the cause of my happiest ones. You complete me. You are my true other half, and I, too, give myself to you completely." I emphasized _completely. _"I never even thought a love so strong was possible. But I get proof every time I look into your eyes. I could never love someone as strong or as much as I love you now. I choose you, Edward, and I want to spend the rest of eternity with you. You have my heart, my soul, and my love. Now and forever."

I took his hand as well, slipping the thick gold band on his ring finger. I simply smiled at him and held his hand in mine, never wanting to let go. "Then, by the power vested in me by the state of Washington, I now pronounce you husband and wife," the priest said. "Edward, you may kiss the bride."

Edward pulled me closer to him and wrapped his hands around my waist. I did the same, wrapping mine around his neck. His cold lips melted into mine as the as the audience erupted with claps and "Awwwww's". We pulled apart and held hands, intertwining our fingers together. The priest continued, "Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen."

I turned to look at Edward. "Bella _Cullen_," I stated quietly, "I like the sound of that."

Edward smiled at my comment, and I did the same. "I like the sound of it too," he said.

We walked hand in hand down the aisle, waving and smiling at all the guests who were now cheering enthusiastically for us. Edward led me to our table. Although all the tables had flowers on them, our table had a large vase filled to the brim with red and white roses and pink petals were spread all along the black tablecloth. We sat down while Alice rounded up the guests to their proper place among the reception. All the white chairs were cleared out and the white carpet was taken away, probably to make room for a dance floor. I turned my attention to Edward, only to find him looking at me intently, his chin resting in his hands. "You know, love," he said, "you look lovely in the candlelight."

I blushed and looked absentmindedly at one of the candles perched precariously in the tree behind our table. Edward fiddled with my hair and stroked my cheek. Suddenly, Alice's soprano voice boomed through the speakers that were set up, amplified from the tiny microphone she held. She waited for the crowd to be silent before saying, "It's now time for the father-daughter dance, so will Charlie and Bella please step forward." She motioned with her hand for us to walk to the dance floor. I looked at Edward anxiously; I knew I would have to dance, but I thought it would be in the safe arms of my new husband. Not in the clumsy ones of my dad. I hadn't even thought about the father-daughter dance. He gave me an encouraging smile and darted his eyes towards the dance floor, where a waiting Charlie was looking at me expectantly. I walked forward slowly onto the grassy dance floor. Charlie grinned slightly, but I saw the nervousness in his eyes too. I didn't inherit my clumsiness from my mother. As I met him he put his large hands around my waist and I put mine on his broad shoulders. The music started up and I gasped as I heard the lyrics.

_Look at the two of you,_

_Dancing that way,_

_Lost in the moment_

_And each other's face,_

_So much love_

_Your alone in this place,_

_Like there's nobody else in the world. _

Charlie and I moved back and forth, side to side, twirling around and around to the music. My heels, surprisingly, didn't get stuck in the grass. Yet.

_I was enough for her not long ago,_

_I was her number one_

_She told me so,_

_And she still means the world to me,_

_Just so you know, _

_So be careful when you hold my girl. _

Charlie smiled sheepishly as the song went on and we kept dancing.

_Time changes everything_

_Life must go one, _

_And I'm not gonna stand in your way. _

_But I loved her first, _

_I held her first, _

_And a place in my heart will always be hers. _

_From the first breath she breathed _

_When she first smiled at me, _

_I knew the love of a father runs deep._

_And I prayed that she'd find you one day,_

_But it's still hard to give her away, _

_I loved her first. _

I couldn't help the tears that spilled from my eyes as the song went on. I was so happy, but so sad. This would be one of the last memories I'd ever have with Charlie. How could I leave my father alone, crushing him so badly when I "disappeared"? How could I do that to him? I looked up at him to see a worried look on his face, and I smiled reassuringly at him to let him know they were tears of joy. Mostly.

_How could this beautiful woman with you_

_Be the same freckle-faced kid that I knew,_

_The one that I read all those fairy tales to _

_And tucked into bed all those nights,_

_And I knew the first time I saw you with her, _

_It was only a matter of time. _

_But I loved her first_

_And I held her first,_

_And a place in my heart will always be hers, _

_From the first breath she breathed_

_When she first smiled at me,_

_I knew the love of a father runs deep._

_And I prayed that she'd find you one day,_

_But it's still hard to give her away,_

_I loved her first. _

The song was coming to a close and Charlie gave me one final dip and twirl as the song ended.

_From the first breath she breathed_

_When she first smiled at me,_

_I knew the love of a father runs deep._

_Someday you might know what I'm going through,_

_When a miracle smiles up at you, _

_I loved her first._

I smiled happily and hugged Charlie as hard as I could. "Uh, Bells," he struggled to say.

I pulled away and he inhaled sharply. "Sorry dad."

He nodded, letting me know it was okay. Then I felt two cold arms lock around my waist and Edward's chin resting on my shoulder. "Is it okay if I take over now, Charlie?"

"Take good care of her, Edward. She's my only little girl."

I turned my head to look at Edward's face as he spoke to Charlie. "I will sir." He looked at me then, "I promise."

Charlie walked off the dance floor and Edward spun me around to face him. His topaz eyes sparkled while Alice's voice echoed, "Now, it's time for the first dance of the bride and groom as a married couple."

The music started and the sound of my lullaby filled the backyard. All I could do was look into Edward's eyes as he lifted me slightly off the ground and spun me around and around. I rested my head on his shoulder as he hummed along with the lullaby. Although I knew all eyes were on us, Edward was the only one who existed right now. He leaned down and whispered into my ear, his cool breath tickling, "I love you, Mrs. Cullen."

"I love you too, Mr. Cullen," I replied as I hugged myself closer to him. He gently kissed my hair as we kept whirling and spinning. The song ended all too soon and Edward let go of me, setting me back down on the ground and holding only hand as we walked back to the table. Angela and Ben, Renee and Phil, and all the other couples crowded the dance floor as new songs played. I sighed and watched, contentedly sitting with Edward as he held my hand.

**Please review! Npw! I love you...(begging tone)**


	8. IMPORTANT!

**Author's Note: Please don't hate me. **

**Disclaimer: Oh yeah. This is all mine. Sorta. **

Sorry guys. I know how you get all excited over a new chapter and then it's an author's note, and don't you just hate that?! Sorry, again. But, I have some serious

questions for ya'll. Should I write about the honeymoon, you know where they do _things_ **suggestive manner**, or end it with some clever ending thingy? And, should I

write about Bella being changed? You know, into a vampire? If I get enough yes', then I'll continue. But if I get no's, then I'll move on to the next story I have planned.

It's more humorous than this one, but it does have some romance… so vote. Tell me what you think. Communicate. NOW!


	9. The First Ultimate Plunge

**Author's Note: It's a chapter this time! An (ahem) interesting chapter. You guys answered my little poll and the voters have spoken! The honeymoon and change are to happen before I write my next story. Thanks a bunch to all my reviewers. I'm really sorry to the two people who said no. You were outnumbered. But I'll try and post my next story soon. It's called "Our Trip to Forks". So, look it up whenever I post it. Review, please. I've never written anything like this before, so it might be a bit...odd. All I did was listen to ya'll, so it's partly your fault if I stink. **

**Disclaimer: Once again, my request to own Twilight has been denied. Darn copyright laws. I know what Nearly Headless Nick is going through every time he gets rejected from the Headless Hunt. Sob. Tear. Whimper. Sniff. **

BPOV

Edward and I opened our gifts and the reception soon ended as I said goodbye to Angela, Ben, Jessica, Renee, Phil, Charlie, and all my other friends and family. As we watched the last of the wedding guests leave, Alice and Rosalie ran over – Alice more skipping, than running. "Hey, _sis_," Alice chirped.

I smiled at Alice as Rosalie added, "Congratulations!"

"Thanks, Rose," I replied.

"Welcome to the family, Bella," Esme called as she walked over to us.

She hugged both me and Edward, giving us each a motherly peck on the cheek before I responded, "Thank you, Esme."

Emmett and Jasper walked over then, Emmett playfully ruffling my hair. "Hey, little sister," he laughed.

"Congratulations, Edward and Bella," Jasper said quietly.

Carlisle was the last to walk over, standing next to Esme and saying, "I'm very happy for both of you."

"So, I guess we'll see you in a couple of days," Alice said.

I nodded. The entire Cullen clan, except Edward, was leaving on a hunting trip for a few days to give me and Edward some privacy on our honeymoon at the Cullen mansion. Edward and I hugged the entire family goodbye before they all ran in the opposite direction, disappearing into the woods. As I watched them go, Edward

snaked his arm around my waist and pulled me in the direction of the house. I followed, slinging my arm around his waist as well, since he was too tall for my arm to rest across his shoulders. We walked through the back door, into the kitchen, and past the living room before Edward picked me up and ran me bridal-style up the

stairs to his bedroom. He set me down at the door for a moment and I kicked my heels off. He chuckled before picking me up by my waist. He spun me around and around happily before setting me down on his black-and-gold bed. I lay my head on the soft pillow and looked at my husband sitting next to me, smiling. "Are you sure you're ready for this, Bella?"

I smiled at him and nodded. "I'm ready, Edward."

He picked up both of my hands and kissed both my wrists. He leaned in towards me and gently kissed my forehead, then trailed my cheekbones with his nose. He kissed each cheek, then my nose, before softly kissing my lips. The kiss deepened and he became more passionate. I followed his lead, pulling myself closer to him

as he wrapped his cold, hard arms around me. I set my hands on his chest, then moved them up to grasp his shoulders. He moved his hands to my hair, intertwining his fingers in the strands as I again followed, locking my fingers into his tousled bronze hair. He grasped me tighter, 

swinging me over so that I rested on him, never breaking the fervent kiss. I felt the ever-increasing need for air as kiss continued and Edward's scent engulfed my senses. The more I gasped for oxygen the worse it became as I inhaled more of his wonderful aroma. Somehow I found the strength in my dazzled weakness to

break away for a moment, left breathless as I took in as much air as I could and Edward kissed my neck. I recovered and it continued. Edward unzipped the back of my dress and I fumbled blindly with the buttons on his shirt. As the dress fell off, leaving my bare back exposed, I undid the last button and untied his tie, revealing

Edward's bare chest. I traced the contours of his marble chest as our legs intertwined and our bodies melded together. Fiery excitement coursed through my veins at his every touch, his every kiss. I shivered and shuddered at the feelings Edward sent through my body. I held on tighter to his shoulders as I fought the urge to collapse, completely overwhelmed by the sensations I was experiencing. Edward seemed to sense my distress; he pulled away, his breathing as erratic as mine was, and began stroking my flustered cheeks with his icy fingers. His voice was deep and husky as he said, "Bella, love we can stop."

"N-no," I replied shakily. This was supposed to be the absolute best night of my life and I wasn't going to ruin it by being a frail little human.

I gripped the back of his neck and pushed his face down towards me, kissing him sweetly. He pulled back again to smile at me, which I returned. While I caught my breath, his cool fingers traced the creases of my lips, the line of my jaw, the contour of my collarbone. He traced patterns on my arms, my 

waist, and my hips, then the ridges of my spine before finally letting his fingers rest on the small of my back, his ice-cold touch sending surges of pleasure through every cell of my body .

I was ready again and we continued taking the first ultimate plunge of our lives as a married couple. I was finally completely Edward's and he was completely mine as the best night of my life went on.

* * *

Sunlight peeked through the windows and lit up the bedroom as I opened my eyes the next morning. Edward was laying next to me, resting his head on my bare shoulder, his amazing golden eyes gazing at me. "Morning, love."

I smiled, "Good morning, Edward."

"Sleep well?"

"Very well."

He kissed my hair and left the room as I redressed myself in jeans and a t-shirt, hanging my fallen wedding dress up in the closet. I walked out of the room to a waiting Edward and he took my hand, leading me downstairs at human pace, taking me into the kitchen for some much-needed breakfast. After that, we 

went into the living room and Edward sat on the couch. I sat on his lap and he wrapped his arms around me. We sat like that for most of Sunday and Monday, awaiting the return of the family for our second plunge as a married couple.

* * *

BELLA!!" Alice squealed as she bounced up the front porch steps of the Cullen mansion and hugged me.

"We're ba-aack," Emmett called as the entire family walked towards me and Edward from the driveway.

The whole family piled into the living room as Edward and I resumed the position we had held for almost all of two days: he sitting on the couch and I on his lap. This time though, instead of curling his arms around my waist, he held both my hands in his, stroking them with his thumbs. Today was the second best – and possibly worst (because it would be the most painful) – day of my life. Today, I would become a vampire. Carlisle turned towards me with a grave look on his face. "Are you ready, Bella?"

I nodded weakly and gulped. Edward tensed and hugged me tighter to him. I tried my best to reassure him with the strongest smile I could muster at the time. Apparently I didn't look very convincing, as the sad look on his face and the pain in his eyes remained. I brought my hand to his face and stroked it, and he did the same. I hated seeing him in pain like this. Carlisle cleared his throat and said, "Then let's go."

The whole family walked upstairs slowly and into mine and Edward's bedroom. Upon entering the room Emmett shouted out, "Whoa, looks like you two had quite a party!"

I blushed. We had forgotten to make up the bed after our (cough, cough) experience. Rosalie smacked Emmett hard while the rest of the family frowned and Edward made the bed in seconds at vampire speed. I walked over to the bed and lay down on the silky sheets. Edward sat on it next to me, gripping my hand. Carlisle

walked over with a small needle. I looked away, towards Edward so I wouldn't see the needle penetrate my skin. I winced a little as the morphine made its way through my system. That was nothing, though, compared to the pain I was about to experience. Edward squeezed my hand, looked at me apologetically, and leaned down to kiss my forehead. Then, he opened his mouth, revealing his perfect white teeth, and slowly let his teeth sink into the flesh of my neck.

**Please review. Sorry if it was a bit rough. **


	10. The Second Ultimate Plunge

**Author's Note: The long awaited, much anticipated, final chapter! I'm kinda sad to see this story come to an end, but I'm moving on to bigger and better things. Not really, just a new story. Sorry if the end is kinda disappointing, but I did the best I could. Review, and look up my next story, "Our Trip to Forks" whenever I get a chance to write and post it. **

**Disclaimer: I want so desperately to own Edward, and Twilight, but I do not. And for that, I am sad. Oh, the things I could do if I owned Edward...**

Fire! FIRE!! Dammit, it was everywhere. This fire wasn't like the fire that I had experienced while Edward and I made love. That was good fire. No, this fire was so much different. This fire was evil. Flames engulfed my entire body, coursing rapidly through my veins, pounding in my head, burning a hole through my heart.

All was black as the evil inferno took over me, controlled me, slowly killed me. I thrashed and screamed and kicked, digging my nails into the nearest surface and flailing like a maniac. The fire burned me all over, seared my entire body, threatened my life, my sanity.

As hard as I tried not to, I couldn't help myself from crying out in agony, shrieking in pain as the fire swallowed me up as if I were an ashy snack. "Edward, help me please! Just make it stop, PLEASE!"

The more I resisted the blaze that burned in my body the more it hurt me, snarling with ember fangs and scorching with amber rage. Whenever I tried to spare my poor Edward and be silent, the angry flames flared up, burning me with a sick, newly found fury.

The harder I defied it, the more passionately (and not in the good way) it burned, scorched, singed, seared, and hurt me. I could faintly feel the icy touch of Edward's hand squeezing mine in an attempt to comfort me. As much as I desperately wanted it to, though, his soothing words and touch didn't help. The fire took over everything. It outnumbered everything.

Nothing else existed except the fiery, intense pain I felt. I couldn't tell if time had passed, or how loud my piercing screams were, all I knew was that the fire was getting angrier. The strong, powerful flames violently licked and writhed all around me, burning up my blood and constricting my heart to the point of suffocation. I tried to stay awake, despite the pain, to see my beautiful Edward, but the fire was eating me too quickly.

The world around me disappeared as all went black and the fire went on a rampage, ravaging every part of my body. The last thing I heard was my love whispering to me in tearless sobs, "I'm so sorry Bella. So sorry."

* * *

Three Days Later

I conquered the fire. I won. The flames weren't angry anymore. They didn't feel, they had been defeated. The blaze that had sent me into oblivion was dull now. It had started so strong and sharp, surrounding me in my own personal pit of Hell, but Satan had gradually released me from his deathly inferno. The raging fire that had set my blood ablaze was now simply a burning ache irritably throbbing in my heart.

I wasn't screaming now, or flailing insanely or begging for the Devil's mercy, or crying helplessly to my Edward to save me. Although the fire was still present, still flickering its evil flame inside me, I felt cold. Although my heart should have been rapidly beating in reaction to the stinging flame, I could feel my heartbeat slowing. I looked over and saw Edward, my beautiful Edward, my sad, pained Edward. I smiled weakly at him and he squeezed my hand.

My smile faded. No! God, NO! The fire was back! No, it wasn't supposed to be back! It was supposed to leave me the hell alone, not get mad at me again! It sizzled beneath my skin, squashing my heart like a Boa constrictor. I screamed for one last time and closed my eyes before my heart finally stopped beating and the fire finally disappeared in its final flare of fury.

When the fire left its last mark, I opened my eyes to see the entire Cullen clan gathered around me and heard them all gasp in unison. I tried to ask what was wrong, but my throat was raspy from all the useless screeching I had done in the past three days. I cleared my throat and asked again, "What?"

Alice shakily stood me up and walked me to the mirror in the corner of the room. I gasped too. I had longer, leaner, and stronger legs. I had more curves and they were very well-defined in my thin, hourglass figure.

All my senses were heightened: I could smell the blood of a large buck more than a mile away, I could see an individual grain of wood in the hardwood floors of the room, I could hear the drop of a pin in a house somewhere in the distance, I could taste the humidity in San Francisco **(Okay, maybe not, but…),** and I could feel every individual speck of dust on the mirror as my hand reached out to see if the reflection was real.

My rich mahogany hair now hung halfway down my back and was slightly curlier. I had pale, smooth, porcelain skin; full, red lips; a perfect, straight nose; and beautiful brown eyes. Wait, what? Brown eyes? Weren't my eyes supposed to be a bright, piercing red, and wasn't I supposed to be bloodthirsty and on a killing spree right now?! I could smell blood, but felt no urgent need to drink it.

There was no raging thirst in the back of my throat, there was but a slight ache. I had no need to run, kicking and screaming, through the wall and into Seattle, to kill hundreds of innocent people to quench my thirst for blood. I turned around and looked at the gaping mouths of my new parents, siblings, and husband. "Um…" was all I could say.

"Carlisle?" Alice asked, "why isn't - "

"Why isn't she on a murderous rampage for blood," Rosalie interrupted.

"Yeah, and why are her eyes still brown?" Emmett asked.

Carlisle looked thoughtful as he pondered over the situation. After a moment, he answered, "Well, my guess is that Bella's power is the ability to resist blood. She can still drink it, but does not have the dire need to consume it."

"So…" I continued, "I'll still drink blood, but it doesn't physically or mentally affect me?"

"Exactly, Bella."

The rest of the family cleared out of the room, leaving only me and Edward. He sat in silence and said nothing as I walked back over to the bed and sat down next to him. "Edward?" I asked cautiously.

He seemed to snap out of some trance as he turned his head to look at me and replied, "Yes, love?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, love, just momentarily stunned. But I'm good now."

"So…" I trailed off, reluctant to ask the question for fear it might upset him. "So, you still…love me like before?"

Before I knew it, Edward had his arms comfortingly around me. Even as a vampire, I still wasn't used to his quickness. "Of course, Bella, you silly girl. Why wouldn't I?"

"Well…" I started, "'cause I'm different now."

He quietly laughed to himself and shook his head. "But you're still Bella," he smiled, "my Bella."

I smiled and snuggled closer to him, laying my head against his chest. "I love you, Bella Cullen," Edward whispered.

"I love you too, Edward Cullen," I sighed back, "forever."

**Do you love it? Hate it? Want to spit upon me and my story? Tell me. **


End file.
